Links home
by GreengirlShady
Summary: Thsi story is funny in ways its about Link coming home but everything has changed.How so? read to find out.
1. Coming Home

Ok so this is my next fanfic.I do not own zelda or any other characters.Im hoping this one will be better than the other one.  
  
Link has just defeated the skull kid and saved majoras mask.Now link thinks he need to take a break from so much work fighting.  
  
Link- Clock town is fun epona but i think its time for us to go back to hyrule.  
  
Epona nods her head up and down happy to go back.  
  
Link has finally said his goodbyes even though everyone will miss him since its only been three days.Link and epona are riding as fast as the wind can take them so then he doesnt run into any other skull kids.  
  
Link-Come on epona i dont want to run into any skull kids ok girl.  
  
Finally they make it back.Link sees the beautiful site he has been missing for the last three days.He smiles and gets epona trotting again.Once he gets near the area to Kokiri forest he sees that owl again.  
  
Link-Oh god its that **** owl again.Ok epona give it all you got to get past him.  
  
Links gives Epona one give whip and she moves like lightning.They make it to kokiri forest.Saria starts running down the path to meet Link.  
  
Saria-Oh link I missed you so much so hasnt every one else here.How was your adventure oh i have so much to ask you.  
  
Link blushes.  
  
Link-Im ok i guess.  
Saria- Oh my gosh your all brused up here come to my house and ill fix you right up.  
Link but im not that bruised up but ill come any way.  
  
What will happen next find out next time.  
Please reveiw 4 this thanx. 


	2. Not So good

Ok this is the second chapter.I dont own any Zelda characters at all.  
  
Link is now in Sarias house so far.  
  
Saria-Lock the door.  
Link-But why d..  
Saria-JUST DO AS I SAY  
Link- OK OK OK  
  
Just then Saria starts unbottoning her shirt.  
  
Link- Uh...uh .....uh Saria what are you doing.  
Saria-Where going to help fix up those bruses.  
Link- uh..uh by taking off you shirt.  
Saria-mmhmm  
Link-Uh I really dont think the need to be fixed up i think i gotta go now.  
Saria-Aww come on i was going to give you welcome home gift.  
Link-UHH SEE YOU LATER.  
  
Then Link runs out the door heading to the feilds of hyrule.  
  
Link-Boy am i glad im outof that situation.  
Link is now heading for the lon lon ranch to see his good friends who gave him epona...Malon.  
  
Link-Comeon epona lets go see Malon i bet you miss her dont you.  
  
Epona nods her head.  
  
Link finally arrives at the lon lon ranch.  
  
Link-MALON...TALON hey were are you guys.Hmm ill look in the house.  
  
Link starts walking up stairs to see if there in the room.He opens the door and finds a casket on the table with Malon and Talon sitting on there beds.  
  
Link-Hey whats going on in here.  
  
Talon-Well you see.........Ingo died.  
Link-Wasnt he the jerky guy who stole the lon lon ranch a while ago.  
Malon-Yea he was.  
Talon-AHH he was crappy worker anyway.Here help me lift this casket out the window so we can throw him in the river.  
Link-ok  
  
They al helped to push the casket out the window then the bodie flew out.  
Talon-WHOOPS.  
  
Talon went and put the bodie back in the casket then they carried it to the river.  
  
Link- well since im near the market ill be going from here ok.  
Malon-Talon-OK  
What will happen next in this story find out soon.  
please reveiw. 


	3. well

As i have said before i do not own zelda or any other chracters.  
  
Link had just entered the market.All of the sudden everyone started crowding him.  
  
Link-Hey hey i missed you all too ok ok ok please get of get of get OFF.  
Then everyone parted away from him.  
  
Knight - move away for Princess Zelda to come through.  
  
Then everyone moves away accept for link.  
  
Link-Princess Zelda.  
  
Zelda-Hello link.  
Link- so what are you doing here.  
Zelda- i have come to escort you to the castle.  
Link-Well ok.  
  
So now they are walking to the castle groundsand talking.  
What will happen next.  
  
sorry these are so short people i just gotta get some good ideas from school plus i do these in the morning and afternoon so bare with me. 


	4. ZELDA

Ok my 4th chapter physched i am. I DONT NOT OWN ZELDA OR ANYOTHER CHARACTERS  
  
So Link and Zelda finally enter her castle.  
  
Link:Wow alot has changed at least now I dont have to get wet and go through the side.  
Zelda-Hehehehehe  
Link smiles  
Zelda-lets go into my garden were we first met.  
Link-Ok  
They both enter the garden.  
Link-Wow alot of things have changed here too since Ive been here.Different flowers?  
Zelda-Yes we had to replace the garden ever since a skull kid came trampulling by.  
Link-Oh sorry to here that happened.  
Link falls down into the soft grass.Zelda slightly makes a smile and sits down.  
Link is basically half asleep now.Zelda still smiling lays down in the grass.They both now asleep until noon.  
  
What will happen next.Please reveiw! ^_~ 


	5. uhh

Next Chapter bare with me i keep getting writers block. it will be better its kindof bad now but ill probrably get good as i get more ideas  
  
Zelda awakes with a big yawn.She nudges Link to wake him up.  
  
Link-mgphmph  
Zelda-come on lets go eat.  
Link-mph ok  
Zelda leads Link right to the kitchen.  
Zelda-What should we have?  
Link-I dunno whatever you want to eat.  
Zelda-Hmm how about some PB&J sandwhiches with some LonLon Ranch milk and crackers.  
Link-Hmm sounds good enough for me.  
Zelda-Ill get Impa.IMPA!  
Impa-Yes Zelda.  
Zelda-Could you please make me and Link some PB&J sandwhiches with Lon Lon Ranch milk and crackers.  
Impa-Of course Zelda  
Zelda-Thank you  
Impa-Your welcome  
Zelda-So Link why dont you go soak you feet in the garden river and ill come with you while we wait for lunch.  
Link-Ok that would be great.  
Zelda escorts Link and herself to the garden.Link is now soaking his feet while zelda is sitting next to him.  
Zelda-Link?  
Link-Yea.  
Zelda-Wheres Navi?!  
Link-Oh Navi went back to Kokiri Forest to visit some friends.Shes kindof on vacation im going to let her stay there.  
Zelda-oh how sweet.  
Zelda falls back into the grass.Link pulls his feet out of the water, puts on his boots , and falls back too.  
  
More to come tell me if im doing ok.Please Reveiw. 


End file.
